CounterBalance
by Alex Warlorn
Summary: Transformation story. A Raichu kills a human child and pays a very unusual price.


Counter-Balance  
  
Transformation story. A Raichu kills a human child and pays a very unusual price.  
  
This is my personal retort to a certain cliché in transformation stories, trust me, I think you can guess which one.  
  
By the way, hats off to Farla Blackdragon, DBZ, Red Dwarf, and Terry Goodkind. I know I can't spell pokemon names. This story was written in the space of one afternoon. __________ _____  
  
Flash couldn't believe this. How dare she reject him?! How dare she chose that weakling over him? He was the strongest in the clan, she should have considered it her honor to be his mate! Instead she rejects him! And instead chooses one because 'He likes me for me, and I like him for him.' He still could not accept she had said that load of dung! Flash needed a way to vent his frustration. Running out of the clearing he was hoping to run across another pokemon to fight. With luck it would be a flying type, something that was weak against him. What he found was even better. Flash was no expert on humans, but he'd say this one was about seven years old at most. Too young to have any slave pokemon to protect it. And the best part was that there wasn't a single fully grown human with it! No way for it to call for help or bigger ones for it to hide behind. This was just too perfect an opportunity to pass up! The human at last noticed his presence and looked at him with bright eyes. "Wow a pokemon! Do you wanna be my friend?" Heh. Too young for slaves and already it was learning how to coax a pokemon to lower it's defenses for capture. Well, Flash wasn't that thick or that stupid. It was clear the human didn't realize its tactics weren't working as it continued to speak softly even as Flash charged up. A few moments later it's screams echoed through out the forest. The human cub was most definitely dead. You didn't look out with life less eyes with your body reduced to unbreathing chard flesh and still be alive. Flash breathed in and out, that had felt so good. He had to do this more often. Pokemon were okay, but they always fought back which frustrated him, and non-living things just didn't satisfy him.  
  
"Murderer." The voice held little emotion: it was the tone of someone speaking a fact. It was speaking in the human langue. The being before him looked like a cross between a human and a Raichu! Her body was mostly that of a Raichu, but its shape was that of a human. Where had it come from? One moment Flash had alone with the dead human and next this hideous mix stood in front of him. -Just who the Raiko and Zapdos are you?!-  
  
Her voice, -it was most certainly a her- was business like and even, never wavering in tone or pitch. "Your false gods had nothing to do with me. I am the spirit of humanity, I am assumed this form so you may comprehend me."  
  
She looked at the burnt mass at her feet. "You killed this child in cold blood. In neither self defense or the defense of another. Why?"  
  
This was too much. -Why not?! The world has too many humans as it is! They're like oversized Rattata! They're plenty where it came from!-  
  
The being's eyes narrowed. "Who are you to pass that judgment? And more to the point, that shall be no comfort to their child's parent. Did you not think that humans have family and loved ones as much your kind?"  
  
-That's stupid! They're just humans! Greedy, ugly, freaks of nature!-  
  
She shook her head. "I see now it is beyond your ability to comprehend. No matter. You will pay for your crime this day."  
  
-What? . . . You're going to kill me? Just try it you freak!-  
  
"I will not kill you. While it would prevent you from repeating this act it will not bring back this human child."  
  
-So what'cha gonna do about it huh?!-  
  
"As I said. You will repay the debt you owe this child's family."  
  
-Ha! So I'm going to become one of those slave pokemon? Forget it.-  
  
"No. You will repay this child's family's loss, with your own." Flash pointed a paw at her to ask what the Groundon she was talking about he saw his paw, wasn't his paw. His fur was retreating from his paw and up his foreleg.  
  
Panic and fear gripped Flash's soul. -Wha, wha, what are you doing?!-  
  
"You will replace the human child whose life you have taken. And thus, all will be as it should be."  
  
"WHAT!" Flash screamed. His blood turned to ice when he realized he hadn't spoken in his own langue. The being said nothing, only standing there watching his progress. His front toes lengthened and gained joins. His back feet shrank and gain more toes. The fur all around his body vanished except for his skull which increased in length dramatically. Franticly Flash tried to electrocute the monster in front of him, nothing happened. His power sacks were gone!!! This was almost as soul breaking as the sight of his tail retreating into his rear never to return. His body shape warped and twisted, but he felt no pain, not that he would have noticed in his frightened state anyway. His ear became so small Flash feared he was as good as deaf. But it was nothing compared to how numb his sense of smell went a second later. The false skins, no, the cloths on the dead boy -Flash now recognized it as male- vanished to reappear on Flash completely restored from their burnt state. The being blinked and the boy's dead body vaporized. The human/pokemon woman spoke at last. "Good-bye Flash. Your absence from the world will not be met with grief." Everything went black.  
  
"Gary . . . Gary . . . come on Gary this isn't funny!" Gary stirred at the sound of his name. What was going on? He was making friend with a big eared and orange pokemon when it had shot lightning at him. It had hurt. Hurt badly. "Come on Shorty where are you!!" Only one person ever called him that! Standing up and running in the direction of the voice he soon saw his big sister in her normal jean jacket and matching skirt.  
  
"Gary Oak where were you? Grandpa is worried sick about you!" Scolded his older sister May Oak.  
  
"Uh . . .sorry." Said Gary looking at his feet. "I got lost."  
  
May sighed. "Fine. Let's just get going before Ash starts looking for you." Gary's best friend had been climbing the walls waiting for his friend to come back.  
  
"Okay." Said Gary taking his elder sibling's hand as she lead him back home to his family.  
  
~ Fin End Return 0 ; ______________  
  
Flames (I'm not a coward), comments, reactions, suggestion (VERY welcome), rants, reviews good or bad, compliments, insults, critical and constructive criticism all welcome. Oh yea, please, don't just say 'MORE!' those reviews just leave me kinda empty. If you have an axe to grind with a review of mine E-MAIL me! I leave it public for a reason. 


End file.
